runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Seers' Village Tasks
Makkelijke opdrachten Pick 5 flax from the flax field Pluk vijf flax van het flaxveld ten zuiden van Seers' Village. Walk clockwise around the big mysterious statue Loop met de klok mee een rondje rondom het beeld dat ten oosten staat van seers village bank. Have Sir Galahad make you a cup of tea Vraag Sir Galahad om een kopje thee. Sir Galahad woont in het huisje dat ten westen van McGrubor's Wood staat. Take the poison chalice to King Arthur Haal bij Stankers bij de coal trucks een Poison Chalice. Geef die vervolgens aan King Arthur in Camelot. Spin five bow strings Je hebt 10 Crafting nodig. Spin de flax die je hebt geplukt tot Bow strings. Fill five pots with flour from Sinclair Mansion Je moet de quest Murder Mystery hebben gedaan. Ga naar het huis en vul vijf potten met bloem uit de ton in de keuken. Give five locals a glass of cider in the Forester's Arms Geef vijf glazen cider aan de bezoekers van het café in Seers' Village. Plant some jute Je hebt 13 farming nodig. Plant drie Jute seeds in de hop patch ten noorden van Seers' Village. Use the churn in the Sinclair Mansion garden Je hebt 21 cooking nodig. Neem een emmer mee en vul die bij de koe in de tuin van Sinclair Mansion met melk. Maak er vervolgens iets van bij de karn naast het schuurtje in het noordwesten van het landgoed. Buy a candle from the candle-maker Koop voor 5 gp een kaars bij de kaarsenmaker. Pray at the Seers' Village altar Laad je prayer op in de kerk van Seers' Village. Catch a mackerel Je hebt 16 fishing nodig. Vang met een Big fishing net een Makarel in Catherby. Beloningen - makkelijke opdrachten Een keer 1.000 xp in een skill naar keuze. De beloning kun je bij een Seer in Seers' Village ophalen. Je krijgt een haarband. Hiermee kun je verschillende dingen: *Als je de haarband draagt, kun je bij de man in het flaxveld van Seers' Village elke dag 30 flax ophalen. *Je kunt de haarband als zwakke lichtbron gebruiken *Bij het hakken van normale logs krijg je een extra log *Je kunt 140 coal in een kolenwagentje doen Gemiddelde opdrachten Use the Sinclair Mansion to Fremennik Agility shortcut Hiervoor heb je 48 Agility nodig. Ga via de agility shortcut ten noorden van Sinclair Mansion naar de Fremennik-provincie. Talk to Thormac the Sorceror about making mystic staves Je moet de quest Scorpion Catcher hebben gedaan. Vraag Thormac bovenin de Sorceror's tower naar Mystic staves. Transport a full load ( 224 pieces) of coal to Seers' Village Hiervoor heb je 30 Mining nodig. Vul de coal trucks met 224 (was vroeger 120) coal. Je hoeft de coal niet zelf te hakken. Je kunt het ook van de bank halen. Het dichtstbijzijnste karretje vanaf de bank is ten noorden van Sir Galahad. Je kunt ook de karretjes bij de coal trucks vullen. Met de rechtermuisknopoptie van de karretjes "Investigate" kun je zien hoeveel coal al in het karretje zit. Find the highest point in Seer's Village Om dit te doen, moet je de quest One Small Favour hebben gedaan. Ga bij het spinnewiel de ladder op. Defeat each type of elemental in the Elemental Workshop Hiervoor moet je de quest Elemental Workshop I hebben gedaan. Ga naar de Elemental Workshop en dood de vier soorten elementals. Teleport to Camelot Je hebt 45 Magic nodig. Teleporteer met 5 air runes en 1 law rune naar Camelot. Kill one guard on each tower of the Ranging Guild using a longbow Je hebt hiervoor 40 Ranged nodig. Dood met een normale longbow en iron of bronze arrows de guards bovenin de Ranged Guild. Have the Ranging Guild competition judge congratulate you for acquiring over 1,000 archery tickets Je hebt hiervoor 40 Ranged nodig. Tickets kun je krijgen met de Ranging mini game, maar je kunt ze ook op de Grand Exchange kopen. Buy something from the Ticket Exchange in the Ranging Guild Je hebt 40 Ranged nodig. Koop wat bij de Ticket Exchange in de Ranged Guild. Use a familiar to make a maple fire within Seers' Village Hiervoor moet je de quest Wolf Whistle hebben gedaan. Je hebt ook 45 Firemaking en 46 Summoning nodig. Maak uit een crimson charm, pouch, 111 spirit shards en een tinderbox een pyrelord pouch. Roep die vervolgens in Seers' Village op en geef hem een maple log. Get a pet fish from Harry Maak van molten glass een vissenkom, vul die met water en stop er wat zeewier bij. Koop vervolgens voor 10 gp een schepnet bij Harry in de viswinkel van Catherby. Schep met het netje een visje uit het aquarium in de winkel. Catch and cook a bass in Catherby Hiervoor heb je 46 Fishing en 43 Cooking nodig. Vang met een big net een bass en kook die in Catherby. Beloningen gemiddelde opdrachten Een keer 5.000 xp in een skill naar keuze. De beloning kun je bij Stankers, de dwerg bij de coal trucks, ophalen. Als je hem je headband geeft, zal hij die verbeteren. De haarband kan nu hetzelfde als de haarband van de normale taken, plus: *Als je de haarband draagt, kun je bij de man in het flaxveld van Seers' Village elke dag 60 flax ophalen. *Je kunt de haarband als gemiddelde lichtbron gebruiken *10 extra xp bij het hakken van maple logs *Je kunt nu 168 coal in een kolenwagentje doen Moeilijke opdrachten Teleport to the Ranging guild je kan naar de ranging guild teleporteren door gebruik te maken van de combat bracelet. Cut five sets of yew logs. Fletch a magic shortbow in the Seers' Village bank. Enter the Seers' Village courthouse with your Piety prayer turned on. Use the fairy ring in McGrubor's Wood. Burn a magic log in Seers' Village. High Alch a magic shortbow in the Seers' Village bank. Catch five sharks in Catherby. Cook five sharks in Catherby using the cooking gauntlets. Charge five waterorbs in one go. Use the grapple shortcut to get from the water obelisk island to the Catherby store. Beloningen moeilijke opdrachten Een keer 10.000 xp in een skill naar keuze. De xp kun je bij Sir Kay op de binnenplaats van Camelot Castle ophalen. Hij zal je een lamp geven, waarmee je de xp kunt kiezen. Je headband wordt ook verbeterd naar een Seer's headband 3. Hij kan hetzelfde als de Seer's headband 2, plus: *Als je de haarband draagt, kun je bij de man in het flaxveld van Seers' Village elke dag 120 flax ophalen. *Je kunt de haarband als sterke lichtbron gebruiken *Je kunt sneller flax spinnen *Je kunt nu 196 coal in een kolenwagentje doen *De Lady of the Lake zal als je de haarband draagt en Excalibur naar haar brengt, het zwaard sterker maken tot een Excalibur (e). Hierdoor zal de special attack voortaan ook een aantal hitpoints herstellen. *Twee extra prayer points bij het altaar in de kerk van Seers' Village *Met de haarband zul je met de spreuk Camelot teleport naar het centrum van Seers' Village worden geteleporteerd in plaats van Camelot *Het is goedkoper om bij Thormac je Battlestaff te laten omtoveren tot een Mystic battlestaff en:Seers' Village Tasks